Sunny Days
by silviaastrid112
Summary: If you move somewhere in the summer its nearly impossible to meet new people. But, I guess that summer I was pretty lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: been waiting to do a chapter story for a while and finally found an inspiration. Thank you to my AMAZING beta reader gymnast for helping edit my jumbled mess of a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do not own Percy Jackson or any Characters you recognize.**

When you are bored, all the minutes bleed together. Then they slowly become hours, then days, until time itself has disappeared into a haze. At least that's what I think, and trust me, I live a life of boredom. My parents told me that moving would be fun and exciting and exhilarating ,but no. After the thrill of new place _yay_! had gone away, life was simply dull. I had no new sights to see (this town had absolutely no historical value). I had no friends here, and without school it was impossible to meet people. But sometimes, if your lucky you can meet people in small towns. I guess that summer I was pretty lucky.

That day in June started normally enough after my daily routine of getting dressed, making the bed, and eating. I took a book and went outside to read in the lawn chair that had been placed in the middle of my family's desolate yard. Soon enough, I was absorbed in my novel, so lost in its words that I didn't notice the boy until he taped on my shoulder.

"Hello," he said in a cheery voice. The boy was slightly taller than me with black hair and startling green eyes that shown in the blazing sun.

"I'm Percy," he continued, ignoring the fact I had neglected to answer him.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly replied. "I'm Annabeth. nice to meet you." I held out my hand and we shook. It was nothing special, we weren't best friends, it wasn't love at first sight. It was a simple handshake.

As Percy jump back over the fence he called. "See you tomorrow, Annabeth," like we were best buds, And without waiting for my reply, walked into his house and shut his blue screen door.


	2. In denial

I was dancing in the mirror when the doorbell rang. It was the day after my visit from the mysterious Percy, although he had said he would see me today, but I wasn't going to hold him to it. Random people generally don't keep promises to strangers. That did not keep me from darting down the stairs as fast as I could go when I heard the doorbells ding. I wrenched the door open and there stood Percy, the only person from around here I could even consider an acquaintance.

"Want to play…. monopoly?" he asked pulling a set out from behind his back while flashing his teeth like a 80s game show host.

"Sure," was my response not knowing what else to say. I guessed playing monopoly could be fun. Plus, now my mom couldn't complain to my father that I was antisocial.

"Mom,Can Percy come in and play monopoly?" I called hoping she couldn't hear me over the blare of her hairdryer. Then maybe I would be spared the embarrassment of Percy being bombarded with questions and carrot sticks. Fortunately, there was no reply.

We set up our game on the kitchen counter. Percy was an interesting opponent. He liked to blow all his money out on hotels and then hope I landed on them. Thankfully, the gods of real estate board games were on my side and I soon had run Percy bankrupt.

"Well then, Smart Girl," Percy said leaning back as far as he could on my mom's beloved metal barstools.

"Don't call me _Smart Girl_!" I interjected before he could finish. Smart girl, was a name I had been called by some not-so-nice kids when I went to public school. So the name brought back some bad memories.

"Okay," Percy responded with a smirk, "Wise girl it is then."

"Ugh, you are so insensitive." I replied rolling my eyes skyward, though I wasn't truly annoyed.

"Okay," Percy relented. "Then take that," he called as he threw his hotels off of Boardwalk and Park Place at me, with that adorable little smirk of his spread across his features. Wait, _what,_ Percy Jackson was not adorable despite how green his eyes are. Shut up! I yell at my internal little giggly girl and to make sure miss happy go lucky is gone for good I shout,

"It is on, Jackson!" Sliding over the kitchen island and grabbing a bag of game pieces to use as ammunition. We continued to throw things at each other, using the furniture as our shields before we finally collapsed on the couch laughing hysterically.

"Well," said Percy after we had caught our breath. "That was fun."

"It was," I replied.

"I hate to have to leave but, uh, bye," he said brightly and darted out the door.

I wasn't really upset that Percy had to leave because I was still surprised at how much _fun_ we had experienced. So, I laid their thinking about if I would see him tomorrow, wishing I would see him tomorrow.

" _I told you so,"_ whispered little miss sunshine as I fell asleep.


	3. Bordem

**AN: ok peeps this chapter Is dedicated to my amazing, pretty much co-writer, gymnast1150**

 **DILCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON though we all wish we did.**

The last few days had drug by slowly, each minute dragging on forever as if the lord of time had turned the cosmic clock into putty and was taking his sweet time stretching it out. During this time, I laid around aimlessly in my room, doodling in my notebook and reading my friend, Thalia's story. Thalia had her heart set on becoming an author which most people wouldn't expect from a punk girl who was obsessed with Green Day. But I knew better. Thalia and I had been best friends since I was seven so I had learned that Thalia was more than meets the eye. Her current story was about two star crossed lovers that couldn't marry because of their parents. It seemed a little cliché to me, but the dialogue was hilarious. I went to my inbox and sent Thalia a review of her story,

TO: Thalia Grace

FROM: Annabeth Chase

RE: Your Story

Great dialogue, but a little cliché try to add some twists.

[PS. It's "their place" not there]

TO: Annabeth Chase

FROM: Thalia Grace

RE: Your story

Shut up!

I laughed. Thalia loved to tease me about being smart. Just because I am dyslectic doesn't mean I can slack off on grammar. I laid there typing on my old five year Microsoft, editing Thalia's work till my mom rung the dinner cow bell.

********line*******************break*************************

I was sitting at the dinner table when my parents asked me how my summer was going. I had absolutely no idea how to respond because the only even mildly interesting thing that had happened to was meeting Percy, and I now hadn't seen him in three days. He probably didn't even remember me now. For some strange reason, that made me sad and the fact that it made me sad made me annoyed that I liked someone I barely knew.

"Okay," I replied with a straight face.

 **AN: REVEIWS are loved, but flames will be laughed at then used to roast marsh mellows.**


End file.
